Von den Sternen
by Lara-Lynx
Summary: Warum ist Draco ein nuklear verseuchter NaziSchmetterling aus dem Ärmelkanal, der über einen Indianerfriedhof fließt? Was haben der Weihnachtsmann und Rambo damit zu tun? Und warum lebt Harry unter Schweinen? Die etwas andere Weihnachtsgeschichte...slash


Hey Leute, ich bin es mal wieder...

Hey, nicht mit dem Mobilar nach mir schmeißen, dass tut doch weh!

Ja, ich weiß, ich habe schon länger nichts gepostet, aber es ist Weinhanchten, die Zeit der Liebe, der Vergebung und des Streßes! Ich schreibe momentan an all meinen Geschichten weiter, also habt keine Angst, dass ich so gar nichts tue! Ich bin nur gerade nicht so schnell...

Das hier ist eine Weihnachtsgeschichte, auch wenn sie nicht so klingen mag...

Sie war ein Wettbewerbsbeitrag in diesem Forum: brainworxs.at (hier kann man so schlecht auf andere Seiten hinweisen, weil sie gleich das nötigste weglöschen 'grummel') und jetzt ratet welchen Platz ich bekommen habe... 'nein, nicht den letzten!'

Den ersten Platz! Ich kanns kaum glauben! Ich war total überrascht, vor allem weil viele andere Stories dabei waren, die richtig gut waren... ihr solltet also vielleicht mal da vorbei schauen und euch die Anderen auch durchlesen, lohnt sich auf jeden Fall!

So, jetzt gehts aber los...

Es ist eine Slash-Geschichte und sie ist AU (!) DH sie entspricht nicht den Büchern, sondern ist etwas ganz eigenes... sie spielt nicht in der Zaubererwelt... aber trotzdem hat sie mit Zauber zu tun... aber da müsst ihr wohl selbst lesen! Leider ist sie an manchen Stellen nicht ausführlich genug, aber ich musste die Geschichte auf 10 Seiten unterbringen und das leider nicht in Winzschrift... (letztendlich habe ich 13 geschafft, weniger ging einfach nicht) aber ich hoffe ihr habt Verständnis!

Beta: War wie immer meine süße Dia-Maus, die im übrigen letztens Geburtstag hatte, genaus so wie ich! 'fg'

Widmung: Ich widme diese Geschichte meiner lieben Freundin Gugi, auf das sie immer so weiter macht wie bisher, allerdings mit weniger Streß! Ich hab dich lieb, kleine Weltraummaus! 'knuddelknutsch'

Dann widme ich die Geschichte noch der Jury, die mir den ersten Platz gegeben haben! Danke nochmal...!

...und ich widme sie all den anderen Schreibern, die an diesem Wettbewerb teilgenommen haben! Kylyn, pluesch86 (oder memory-remains), jazzi85, shean, Willow, Duivel, ShadowRiddle, Shadowfax, Die Lady, Das Kuscheltier und blutrabe (eine Tochter von Salazar Slytherin ;) ) Ihr solltet auch ihre Geschichten lesen, denn ich weiß net wie viele von denen auch den Weg hierher finden...

Ich wünsche euch allen eine frohe Weihnacht und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Wir werden uns wiedersehen, versprochen (oder soll ich sagen Pech gehabt?)

Natürlich würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein Review da lasst... bitte... so als Weihnachts und Geburtstagsgeschenk, ja? 'g'

* * *

Von den Sternen Drei Jahre! Drei Jahre, fünf Monate, 18 Tage und sieben Stunden hatte er jetzt diesen verfluchten Job und das alles nur wegen diesem griesgrämigen Idioten! Ja, gut, er hatte das Furzkissen auf einen Stuhl in der Werkstatt gelegt, aber das ausgerechnet er sich darauf setzt, hätte er doch nicht ahnen können, oder? Das war nicht fair! Nur weil jeder in der Werkstatt für einen Augenblick dachte, dass Snape die Kontrolle über seinen Magendarmtrakt verloren hätte, musste er hier nun hier hocken und vor Langeweile sterben. Dabei hatte sich der Boss doch amüsiert. Wie hatte es Snape also geschafft, ihn hierher zu verfrachten? 

Jetzt saß er hier in höheren Atmosphären und späte gelangweilt auf die Erde auf der Suche nach guten Seelen. Der Job barg keine Herausforderungen, keine sonderlichen Probleme oder Vergünstigungen, nur beobachten und notieren. Jeden Tag beobachtete er das gleiche Cluster und nur wenige Male passierte wirklich etwas Aufregendes.

Im Gegensatz zu den allgemeinen Behauptungen, Vermutungen und Sagen, erfüllte der Weihnachtsmann nicht einfach irgendwelche Wünsche mit Spielzeug oder Firlefanz. Das wäre auch viel zu einfach. Er widmete sich viel mehr den tiefsten sehnsüchtigsten Träumen, die im Herzen eines jeden Menschen zu finden waren. Meistens waren sie unter Realitätserkenntnis, Selbstaufgabe und Verbitterung vergraben und nur noch ein schwaches Nachglühen des einstigen Scheines der Hoffnung war erkennbar.

Sternschnuppen, das Symbol eines jeden Wunsches, waren auch nur gefallen Sterne, dessen strahlendes Licht erstarb und in der Unendlichkeit verglühte. Menschenwünsche waren wie ein nächtliches Firmament. Viele einzelne Lichter, die schwach leuchteten. Zu viele, um sie zu zählen, viel zu weit weg, um sie ernsthaft zu erreichen und viel zu schwach, um die Dunkelheit zu erhellen. Jede Sternschnuppe bedeutete, dass ein Wunsch auf immer verglühte. Nur wenn man sich anstrengte und die Augen zusammenkniff, verschwammen sie nicht zu einem wirren Durcheinander, sondern waren atemberaubend schön und traurig zugleich.

Dieses stetige Glühen von Wünschen in den Herzen der Menschen, konnten nur wenige Wesen erkennen und einer davon war der so genannte Weihnachtsmann. Draco kannte das Bild der Menschheit vom Weihnachtsmann, es war lächerlich, verachtend und entwürdigend für die ganze kosmische Idee, die dahinter steckte.

Wieso sollte der Weihnachtsmann rote Hosen tragen, wenn er doch angeblich im Schnee am Nordpol wohnte? So könnte man ihn doch nur leichter finden. Vor allem war der Nordpol bewohnter und kleiner als der Südpol. Mal davon abgesehen, wieso sollte ein alter Mann im kalten Eis wohnen? Und erst die Heizkosten. Wieso sollte da überhaupt jemand wohnen? Man war anonymer, wenn man in einer großen Stadt wie New York, Tokio oder Mexiko City wohnte. Auf was für lächerliche Ideen kamen diese hirnrissigen Menschen nur immer wieder?

„Weihnachtsmann" war nur ein schlecht gewählter Titel für eine der Institutionen des kosmischen Gleichgewichts zwischen Gut und Böse. Der Titel wurde alle paar Jahre an jemand anderen vergeben, auch wenn das eigentliche „Amt" noch nie einen Namen hatte.

Das einzige Wahre an diesen Legenden war der Zeitpunkt. Ja, Dezember war die Zeit, in dem Wünsche erfüllt wurden, weil es die dunkelste Zeit des Jahres und das Licht der Hoffnung generell am schwächsten war. Also sandte der „Weihnachtsmann" Albus Dumbledore, der eigentlich Name des Mannes, der diese Position jetzt schon viele Jahre bekleidete, seine Helfer aus. Sie sollten die Menschen finden, die es wirklich verdient hatten, einen ihrer vielen Wünsche erfüllt zu bekommen. Natürlich waren das nicht einfach Wünsche, die durch Puppen, Holzpistolen oder einem Porsche 911 mit Ledersportsitzen, Einspritzmotor und einer Beschleunigung von 0 auf 100 km/h in weniger als zehn Sekunden befriedigt werden konnten. Es waren tief verborgene Wünsche, die die Wünschenden meist gar nicht selbst erkannten. Aber es mussten Seelen sein, die es wirklich Wert waren.

Die schlechten Seelen wurden natürlich auch nicht außer Acht gelassen, nur war dafür nicht Dumbledore zuständig, sondern Severus Snape, Chef-Erschrecker vom Dienst. Er entsprach der Figur „Knecht Ruprecht" in dieser lächerlichen Geschichte am ehesten, denn er war für schlechte Menschen einen wahrer Albtraum. Er sorgte für eine gerechte Strafe für ihre Taten, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich eines Tages zum Guten änderten. Nur weil sich eine Seele als schlecht herausstellte, so war sie trotzdem nie verloren. Jedes Jahr wurden Prüfungen durchgeführt und jeder hatte die gleiche Chance.

Snape war ein Paradebeispiel dafür, wie sehr der Beruf auf die Persönlichkeit und das Aussehen abfärben konnte. Nur konnte Draco nie so recht entscheiden, ob Snape nun mehr wie ein Vollstrecker aussah oder wie die Strafe selbst.

Seine Aufgabe in diesem kosmischen Gleichgewicht war die Suche nach Seelen, die vielleicht gut genug waren, um einen Wunsch erfüllt zu bekommen. Es war eine sehr langweilige Arbeit. Aber er hatte die Fähigkeit dazu, wie jeder Helfer von Dumbledore, das Gute zu erkennen.

Er konnte sie sehen. Weiche, leicht flackernde Lichtsäulen, die in den Himmel ragten und wenn er sich richtig anstrengen würde, konnte er sogar die Menschen dahinter erspüren. Je reiner die Seele war, desto heller und wärmer war das Licht und je ängstlicher, aufgeregter oder wütender der Mensch war, desto mehr flackerte das Licht.

Draco war stolz auf das, was er war, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was er war. Hauptsache er war überhaupt, nicht wahr? Die gemeine Spezies Mensch würde ihn vielleicht Elf, Engel oder Fee nennen, aber diese Titel waren ihm viel zu dämlich und verweichlicht. Wieso musste der Mensch gleich an so einen Mist denken! Alles, was sie nicht kannten, musste trotzdem einen Namen tragen, aber wieso dann Elf? Das hörte sich so feminin... so... schwul an! Gut, er hatte Flügel und er war zierlich, wie jeder andere Helfer hier auch, aber wieso konnten sie nicht Mormonen, Sternensänger oder Rambo heißen? Zugegeben, so ein Satz wie „Wie niedlich, ein Rambo", hatte so gut wie keinerlei Wortästhetik. Aber man konnte ja nicht jeden zufrieden stellen.

Er war so gelangweilt, nur Nasenbohren war aufregender. Fast hätte er sich bei seinem Nachbarelf gemeldet und ein Gespräch angefangen. Undenkbar! Diese Leute hier waren unter seinem Niveau! Er war ein Auserwählter, ein Elf auf einer der höchsten Positionen und kannte den Boss höchstpersönlich.

Vor dieser ganzen Furzkissenaffäre arbeitete er noch in der großen Werkstatt, dass heilige Zentrum ihrer Organisation. Auch wenn in den vielen Märchen über den Weihnachtsmann stand, dass in dieser Werkstatt Spielzeug und Süßigkeiten hergestellt werden würden, so sah die Wirklichkeit natürlich anders aus. Es war eine Ideenwerkstatt, dort wurden die Wünsche entwickelt und an den Menschen angepasst.

Dort hatte er gearbeitet und nun versauerte er hier, zwischen diesen Schwachköpfen und der stupiden Arbeit. Angeblich war er nicht innovativ genug und konnte sich in die Wünschenden nicht hineinfühlen. Pah, er war der Beste! Sie würden sich noch wundern. Irgendwann würde er zurückkommen und unentbehrlich sein. Irgendwann würde er wieder die großen Türen aufschieben und jeder würde erkennen, dass sie nur mit ihm große Erfolge feiern konnten. Irgendwann würde vielleicht sogar er der nächste „Weihnachtsmann" werden.

"Hey, Draco!" Draco drehte sich aus seiner Schwurpose raus und sah in das verschmitzte Gesicht von Blaise. Genervt rollte er seine Augen. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich hinkniete, die Faust in die Luft zum Schwur erhob, schaffte es dieser kleine miese...

„Wieder in deiner üblichen Schwurpose?", lachte Blaise und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachsalven.

„Klappe! Du nervst!", schnauzte Draco zähneknirschend.

Blaise war das komplette Gegenteil von Draco. Er hatte zwar die gleiche zierliche Gestalt und die hauchdünnen Flügel wie Draco, nur hatte Blaise dunkle Haare und dunkle Augen und suchte nicht die guten, sondern die schlechten Seelen in dem selben Gebiet wie er. Draco konnte seine Nähe nur schlecht ertragen, denn er machte sich nichts aus dieser niederen Arbeit. Kein Wunder, er hatte nie die Werkstatt auch nur von Innen gesehen und wusste nicht, was er verpasste. Draco wusste zwar, dass ihr Boss jede Arbeit für wichtig empfand und es keine schlechteren oder besseren Positionen gab, aber niemand konnte ihm vormachen, dass es nicht einen gewissen Vorzug hatte, in der Werkstatt zu arbeiten.

„Du raffst es einfach nicht, Alter! Du wirst die heilige Werkstatt nie wieder sehen, also hör auf dich so lächerlich zu benehmen und komm lieber mit zur Party."

„Was denn für eine Party?", fragte Draco mürrisch und schaute wieder einmal zur Erde, um Fleiß zu simulieren.

„Mensch, Draco, es ist Heiligabend, das muss gefeiert werden."

„Nein, danke, ich habe kein Interesse."

„ Du hast nie Interesse an irgendwas, was wir machen."

„ Das hat seinen Grund."

„Wusstest du eigentlich, dass dir schmollen einfach nicht steht, Draco?", fragte Blaise wagemutig.

„Irgendwann sollte damit auch mal Schluss sein."

„ Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Du warst nie...", fing Draco an, aber Blaise unterbrach ihn und sprach die restliche altbekannte Rede aus.

„... in der Werkstatt und werde auch nie dort hinkommen, vor allem nicht, wenn ich mich weiterhin so benehme. Ja, ja, ich weiß, aber was soll ich sagen? Wenn dort alle so sind wie du, will ich auch gar nicht hin."

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das hatte doch nichts mit den anderen Leuten zu tun. Es war ein Statussymbol und eine Ehre dort zu sein. Wie konnte Blaise sich anmaßen, so über die heilige Zentrale zu reden?

Doch bevor Draco noch ein weiteres Wort an diesen dämlichen Idioten wenden konnte, hörte er das altbekannte, schon lang vermisste, sanfte Klingeln in seinen Ohren. Er wurde gerufen. Von Dumbledore höchstpersönlich! Schnell und ohne ein weiteres Wort, machte er sich auf den Weg zur Werkstatt. Er wurde endlich wieder gebraucht und sein Magen führte einen wilden Bauchtanz zur Feier des Moments auf.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Es war der 24. Dezember, Heiligabend, ein Tag vor Weihnachten. Leise rieselte der Schnee auf die vereiste Landschaft von Little Whinging und hüllte die Straße in Stille ein. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen, als Harry Potter auf dem Fensterbrett seines Zimmers saß und die andächtige Ruhe genoss. (kleine Anmerkung vom Autor: Heiligabend in England ist am 24. Dez, aber sie feiern den 25. erst, nicht so wie bei uns... Dia hatte danach gefragt, deswegen sage ich es nochmal)

Morgen war Weihnachten. Das Fest der Liebe, der Familie und der Barmherzigkeit. So wurde es zumindest im TV genannt, doch Harry hatte noch nie Weihnachten erlebt. Er wurde noch nie geliebt, noch nie beschenkt und schon gar nicht als vollwertiges Mitglied der Familie betrachtet. Seine Eltern waren tot, sie wurden von einem Irren, der sie zu Hause überfiel, umgebracht. Er selber war dem Tod nur knapp entronnen, da seine Mutter ihn rechtzeitig versteckt hatte.

Dafür ist er bei der Schwester seiner Mutter gelandet, Petunia Dursley. Ihr Mann, Vernon, war ein snobistischer unsympathischer Fettsack, der soviel Freundlichkeit besaß wie die Wüste Sahara an Wasser. Ihr gemeinsamer Sohn, Dudley, war der Inbegriff der sieben Todsünden: Völlerei, Trägheit, Habsucht, Neid, Zorn, Hochmut, und Wolllust. Harry wollte nicht wissen, wie Dudley wollüstig aussah. Ein Bild von einer Mischung eines Riesennilpferdes und eines klobigen Affen mit blondem Haarschopf in der Balz drängte sich in seine Gedankenstürme und vernichtete friedvolle Denklandschaften, indem es sich dort für immer einbrannte. Er würde nie wieder Tierdokus von Affen oder Nilpferden sehen können. Wirklich sehr schade.

In einsamen Stunden, so wie diese hier, wenn Harry allein mit sich und seinen Gedanken war, fragte er sich oft, was er oder seine Vorfahren getan hatten, dass er so eine Strafe verdiente. Er suchte oft nach Erklärungen, nach dem Warum, nach dem Weshalb und dem Wieso, aber niemand antwortete ihm. Er war allein.

Diese Minuten kurz vor dem Einschlafen waren die schlimmsten. Er konnte sich vor den negativen Gedanken nicht mehr retten und sich auch nicht mehr anders beschäftigen. Er lag da und war todmüde, doch der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen, weigerte sich regelrecht. Oft drehte und wand er sich auf seiner Matratze, versuchte es mit Schäfchen zählen oder mit einem langweiligen Schulbuch, aber noch hatte er keine zuverlässige Methode gefunden. Vielleicht sollte er sich von Dudley oder Onkel Vernon einfach K.O. schlagen lassen...?

Harry war froh, dass er wenigstens aus dem kleinen Flurschrank raus war. Seitdem elften Lebensjahr hatte er nun ein eigenes Zimmer. Natürlich hatte er das nicht der Großzügigkeit seiner Anverwandten zu verdanken, die genauso groß war wie ihre Toleranz, sondern einer Lehrerin auf seiner Schule, die es bemerkt hatte. Erst da konnten die Dursleys es nicht mehr verantworten, dass er auf einem Feldbett zwischen Spinnen und alten Pappschachteln schlief und gaben ihm das zweite Zimmer von ihrem eigenen Sohn. Das Spektakel war groß, doch er war zufrieden, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass er sich vor Dudley noch mehr in Acht nehmen musste. Aber jetzt hatte er sein eigenes Reich und es war sowieso oft genug von Onkel Vernon verschlossen worden, sodass Harry nicht mehr raus kam, aber auch Dudley nicht mehr rein.

Jetzt saß er auf dem Fenstersims und beobachtete den Schnee, der friedlich die Erde mit seinem Weiß bedeckte. Harry sah in den Wolken behangenen Himmel. Der Mond war fast voll und schien so hell, dass die Wolken um ihn herum fast so weiß waren wie die Flocken, die sie stetig fallen ließen.

Es war eine schöne Nacht, nur der Moment zwischen Tag und Nacht war schöner. Wenn die ersten oder die letzten Strahlen der Sonne dem Himmel einen dunkelblauen Ton verliehen und die Wolken violett leuchteten, konnte er sich vorstellen, dass er woanders lebte. Auf einem fremden Planeten oder in einer anderen Dimension. Er wusste, dass so eine Dimensions- oder Weltraumreise ohne sein Wissen nicht geschehen konnte, aber das tat seiner Träumerei keinen Abbruch. Vielleicht war Dudley ja so ein Außerirdischer, der, wenn keiner hinsah, dass Fusselsieb des Trockners aussaugte? Oder ein missglücktes Dimensionsexperiment? Wir schicken ein Schaf durch ein Wurmloch, welches wahrscheinlich in dem Schrank seiner Tante und seines Onkels war, den er nie auch nur anfassen durfte, und raus kam etwas, was so intelligent wie pasteurisierte Milch war.

Aber was war dann der Rest seiner „Familie"? Noch mehr Experimente? Zum Bespiel seine Tante Magda, die als Weihnachtsüberraschung am Tag zuvor aufgekreuzt war. Hurra! Als hätte er nicht schon genug Probleme. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er diese Frau die nächsten eineinhalb Wochen ertragen musste, wurde ihm ganz schlecht. Ein komischer Geschmack machte sich in seinem Mund breit und erinnerte ihn irgendwie an Erde. Vielleicht dachte er unbewusst schon an sein Grab? Wahrscheinlich würde er sein eigenes schaufeln, denn Tante Magdas Aussagen über ihn waren wie Minen. Nicht darauf eingehen, sie könnte dabei hochgehen. Nur leider war weder er noch sie danach tot. Als er 13 war, war er auf eine sehr große Mine getreten. Sie hatte seine Eltern aufs Übelste beleidigt und er war explodiert, genauso wie sie. Sie schwoll vor Wut an und hatte ihm so eins hinten rübergegeben, dass er für kurze Zeit Sterne sah. Er bekam dafür viele Wochen Hausarrest, während sie am nächsten Tag seelenruhig nach Hause zu ihrer Hundezüchtung fuhr. Das Leben war einfach nicht fair.

Als er über die Schulter auf seinen Wecker sah, erschrak Harry. Es war bereits mehrere Minuten nach Mitternacht und anstatt eine Glocke eines Kirchturms zu hören, schallte ein lautes Schnarchen durch das Haus. Er konnte schon lange nicht mehr auseinander halten, welcher männliche Dursley es war: Vernon, Dudley oder Magda.

Er schaute wieder in den Wolken behangenen Sternenhimmel und zog sich langsam dabei aus, um sich bettfertig zu machen. Jede Nacht schaute er aus dem Fenster, egal ob er die Sterne sehen konnte oder nicht. Auch wenn er schon längst im Bett lag, versuchte er einen Blick auf die Sterne zu erhaschen. Er hatte sich angewöhnt, sich bei jeder Schnuppe immer das Gleiche zu wünschen. Raus hier, nur raus hier!

Harry legte gerade seine Boxershorts ab, um seine Pyjamahose anzuziehen, als er durch den Wolkenhimmel wieder eine schwache Sternschnuppe sah. Schnell ging er wieder einen Schritt ans Fenster, schloss die Augen, um seinen Wunsch immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf runterzubeten. Als er wieder die Augen öffnete, sah er den hellen Schweif der Sternschnuppe immer noch. Zuerst dachte er, er hätte sich vertan und es war ein Flugzeug, was zwischen den Wolken kreuzte, doch bei näherem Hinsehen bemerkte er, dass das Leuchten direkt auf ihn zu kam und dabei immer etwas größer wurde.

Wie war das möglich? Wurden die Regeln der Physik außer Kraft gesetzt, ohne dass ihm Bescheid gesagt wurde oder würde er gleich sterben, weil ein verwirrter Meteor dachte, hier gäbe es Freibier? Harry schluckte trocken. Auch sein Sarkasmus hinderte ihn nicht daran, Angst zu verspüren.

Nach wenigen Sekunden oder Minuten war er sich jedoch fast sicher, dass es nichts dergleichen war. Er machte das Fenster auf, um sich ein wenig rauszulehnen und einen besseren Blick zu riskieren. Eisige Kälte begrüßte seinen warmen Körper und brannte sich unter die Haut, aber er bemerkte es nur kurz, denn dieses Ding faszinierte ihn mehr. Es war ein gleißend heller Ball, der sich um seine eigene Querachse drehte und rasend schnell genau auf ihn zukam.

Was sollte er jetzt machen? Er konnte nicht mehr lange darüber nachdenken, denn als nächstes spürte er, wie sein Körper benommen zur Seite trat und der Lichtball ins Zimmer rauschte. Sein Zimmer war für einen kurzen Moment in strahlendes Licht getaucht, das hinter seinen Augenlidern wie Zigarettenstummel glühte.

Flüchtig dachte er über die Folgen nach, die diese Funzel unweigerlich mit sich ziehen würde. Vielleicht war es ja eine vom Kurs abgekommene Atomrakete? Oder ein Atom verseuchter, untoter Nazischmetterling aus dem Ärmelkanal, der über eine Indianerbegräbnisstätte floss, und suchte nach frischem Lymphdrüsensekret? Aber es hatte hier noch nie Indianer gegeben.

Obwohl Harry ein klein wenig zum Schmunzeln zumute war, waren seine Gesichtsmuskeln zu steif, zu eingefroren, um sie überhaupt zu bewegen.

Es machte „Fump" und ein weicher Regen aus kleinen Federn machte Harry klar, dass dieses Ding gerade sein Kissen ermordet hatte. Im Klartext: Es war genau auf seinem Bett gelandet. Neugierig ging Harry einen Schritt näher, aber Angst ließ ihn auch wieder stillstehen.

Er hörte ein wildes Flattern, ein Knurren und Keuchen und mit jedem neuen Geräusch pufften noch mehr Federn aus seinem armen Bett. Ganz klar, es war ein Atom verseuchter Nazischmetterling aus dem Ärmelkanal, der gleich sein Lymphdrüsensekret aussaugen würde. Er war verloren.

Ein tiefes Grollen und das Geräusch von reißendem Stoff lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sein Bett. Aus seinem ausgeweideten Kissenbezug quollen mattweiße Federn und verteilten sich im ganzen Raum. Mitten in diesem rieselnden Federregen schwebte eine Gestalt.

Sie war so wunderschön, so sagenhaft, so anbetungswürdig und so... klein.

Sie war ein Er mit blondem, kinnlangem Haar, nicht ganz so groß wie sein Unterarm und augenscheinlich sehr wütend. Harry war total entgeistert. Vor ihm stand eine Fee. Oder doch ein Nazischmetterling! Eigentlich stand dieses Wesen auch nicht, es schwebte vor ihm auf Brusthöhe. Doch bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte er die fast durchsichtigen und zerbrechlich wirkenden Flügel auf dem viel zu klein geratenen, aber anatomisch korrekten Rücken des Winzlings. Er hatte wirklich Flügel!

Harry hätte sich am liebsten gekniffen, wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre, sich zu bewegen. Diese kleine... Elfe fluchte wie wild und die unaussprechlichsten Dinge überhaupt und hatte für so ein kleines Wesen eine ungewöhnlich tiefe Stimme. Harry hatte mit einem Heliumstimmchen gerechnet, aber es war eher eine sehr junge Jungenstimme.

„Wa... Was bist du?", fragte Harry nach kurzen Momenten völliger Verwirrung und war froh, seine Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben. Das Ding riss seinen Kopf zu ihm herum und schien das erste Mal seine Existenz wahrgenommen zu haben, schien dadurch aber nur noch wilder zu werden. Konnten Feen explodieren?

„Mein Name ist Draco, du Vollidiot!", schnauzte dieser wild gewordene Mutantenvogel und entfernte die restlichen hartnäckigen Federn.

„Nein, _was_ bist du?", fragte Harry nochmals mutiger, als er sich eigentlich fühlte und störte sich nicht weiter an der Beleidigung.

„Ein Rambo natürlich. Was hast du erwartet?"

Wenn das wirklich richtig war, dann hatte er nicht _das_ erwartet.

„Wieso bist du hier?" Langsam wurde Harry mutiger. Auch wenn das ein... Rambo und kein Mensch war, waren sie sich doch in gewisser Weise ähnlich.

„Wegen dir. Oder denkst du etwa, ich wäre aus einer Sektlaune heraus ausgerechnet hier gelandet? Sogar wenn ich sturzbetrunken und vollgepumpt mit Drogen wäre, hätte ich was Geschmackvolleres ausgesucht!" Dumpf nahm Harry die beleidigenden Worte in sich auf, ohne sie wirklich gehört zu haben. Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, schließlich wollte Harry hier ja auch weg.

„Habe ich jetzt drei Wünsche frei?" Harry konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen, diese Idee lag ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge und vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und genau das war der Fall.

„Oh man, Potter, du gehst mir auf die Nerven. Wie habt ihr Menschen es bloß geschafft, die Erde zu bevölkern? Ach, ich habe vergessen, dafür braucht man ja keine Intelligenz, dafür reicht Sex. Und warum stehst du hier eigentlich nackt rum? Halt! Ich will es gar nicht erst wissen!" Harry nahm sich schnell die verkümmerte Zimmerpflanze, die seine Tante vor Jahren mal hierein gestellt hatte, weil sie ein hoffnungsloser Fall zu sein schien, und hielt sie sich vor den Schritt. Er spürte, wie seine Wangen vor Scham brannten. Das konnte doch wohl jedem passieren, der von einem Feen ähnlichen Rambo nächtlichen Besuch erhielt.

Draco seufzte und rollte mit den Augen, als er sah, wie dieser Junge vor ihm stark errötete und sah sich dann das erste Mal in diesem Zimmer um. Der Chef hatte Recht behalten, dieser Potter brauchte wirklich Hilfe und zwar einen Inneneinrichter und jemanden mit gutem Geschmack, so wie er. Aber er konnte mit nichts, was in diesem kleinen Raum stand, etwas anfangen und aus Nichts konnte nur Nichts werden.

Draco wusste nicht so genau, was er hier zu suchen hatte. Man hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass ein wichtiges Ereignis in dem Leben dieses Jungen kurz bevorstehen würde und er müsse ihm helfen, aber er hatte sich das alles ein wenig anders vorgestellt. Zum einen war er viel zu klein, wie sollte er denn da helfen? Und zum anderen war es bestimmt nicht vorgesehen, dass Potter ihn sehen sollte. Mist! Es war eindeutig etwas schiefgegangen.

Er war noch nie im Außendienst tätig gewesen. Er wusste noch nicht mal, wie seine Kräfte hier auf der Erde aussahen. Hatte er mehr Kräfte oder sogar andere? Oder vielleicht, ihm blieb die Luft im Halse stecken, gar keine? Aber Dumbledore hatte ausdrücklich und so schnell wie möglich nach ihm verlangt und wer war er, sich seinem Chef entgegenzustellen? Das war doch nur ein Beweis dafür, wie viel Vertrauen sein Boss zu ihm hatte. Draco wusste, dass er das auf jeden Fall schaffen würde, schließlich war er einer der Besten.

Er drehte sich wieder zu seinem Schützling um. Mittlerweile hatte er sich eine Pyjamahose angezogen und das Fenster wieder zugemacht. Es war wirklich sehr kalt hier auf der Erde oder lag es an seiner Kleidung? Er trug eine weiße Tunika, die nur bis kurz über die Knie reichte. Nicht gerade eine Wintergarnitur, wie Draco feststellen musste.

Harry Potter war ein recht magerer Junge, aber nicht unbedingt untrainiert, wie Draco feststellen musste. Betrieb er Sport? Denn eigentlich sah er auch nicht wirklich sportlich aus. Er sah aus, als wenn er Jahre lange nicht richtig ernährt worden wäre. Recht kleine Statur, schmale Schultern und etwas bleich, wie eine Blume ohne ausreichend Sonne.

„Warum bist du denn jetzt hier?", fragte Potter und ein wenig Ungeduld schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Keine Angst, ich werde dir nicht wehtun." Er wusste, dass das eher lächerlich klang. Schließlich war er nur eine Unterarmlänge groß. „Ich kann es dir nicht erzählen, du wirst es schon sehen." Draco musste sich erst mal geschlagen geben. Wenn er jetzt noch weiter rumwüten würde, würde er nichts erreichen und schließlich wollte er sein Bestes geben und so bald wie möglich wieder in die Werkstatt fliegen. „Lass uns schlafen gehen. Morgen wirst du vielleicht mehr wissen", mit den Worten drehte er sich um und musste feststellen, dass das ganze Bett voll mit Federn und Kissenüberresten war.

Aber Harry war schnell zur Stelle, schüttelte das Bett auf und beseitigte den Kissenbezug. Draco konnte Unzufriedenheit, Müdigkeit und auch Sorge in dem schönen Gesicht erkennen und fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig. Mit kleinen Knoten in der Magengegend flog er zu dem Bett herüber, wo es sich Harry gerade ein wenig gemütlich machte, auch wenn das ohne Kissen nicht gerade leicht war.

Draco setzte sich an das Kopfende, direkt neben Harrys Gesicht und schaute traurig und verlegen an. „Es tut mir Leid wegen des Kissens", sagte er dann kleinlaut und stellte mit Freuden fest, dass Harrys Miene sich aufhellte.

„Das macht nichts. Nur ich hoffe, dass ich das Tante Petunia erklären kann", antwortete Harry leise, wahrscheinlich um Dracos Ohren auf diese kurze Distanz nicht zu überreizen. Und er war ihm dafür sehr dankbar und fand es sogar ausgesprochen süß.

„Es tut mir auch sehr Leid, dass ich einfach so reingeschneit komme. Ich habe dich bestimmt sehr erschreckt", fügte Draco dann noch leise hinzu und schnappte sich den Rest des Kissenbezugs, um ihn als Decke zu benutzen. Er rollte sich darunter ein, immer darauf bedacht, dass seine Flügel nicht im Weg waren und legte sich auf die Matratzenecke. Harry legte sich auf die Seite, um sich mit ihm besser unterhalten zu können und Draco spürte den warmen Atem in seinem Gesicht und seinen Schultern. Es war ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl und wie eine zweite, viel wärmere Decke, die ihn einhüllte.

„Komischerweise bin ich sogar sehr froh, dass du hier bist. Ich glaube, ich kann einen Freund dieser Tage wirklich gebrauchen. Ich habe schon als Kind an so was wie Feen, Elfen und Kobolde geglaubt und jetzt liegt ein waschechter Rambo in meinem Bett." Den letzten Satz sprach er mit einem neckischen Lächeln aus und Draco wusste, dass er ihm das mit dem Rambo nicht wirklich geglaubt hatte. Innerlich seufzte er auf. Er konnte den Leuten nichts vormachen, er war ein Elf und das wahrscheinlich für immer. Aber wenn er jedes Mal solche Blicke, wie Harry sie ihm gerade schenkte, bekam, wenn er mit Leuten zusammen war, musste sich Draco wirklich überlegen ob er jemals wieder zurück zur Werkstatt fliegen wollte.

Draco erschrak ein wenig, als die große Hand von Harry über ihm schwebte und wie ein großer Greifer eines Baggers über ihm pendelte. Harry zog eine winzige Feder aus seinen Haaren und hielt sie ihm vor die Nase. „ Du hast was vergessen", grinste er unverschämt. Plötzlich hatte Dracos Herz Schluckauf. Es hüpfte bei jedem Schlag, den es machte und pumpte das Blut schneller durch die Venen und Aterien seines Körpers. Heißer Schweiß brach auf seinem Körper aus und ließ ihn gleichzeitig frieren und sieden. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und vor allem nicht mit dieser Intensität. Er wunderte sich über die ganze Situation. Er war oft verliebt gewesen, aber nie so plötzlich, nie so wuchtig und noch nie wirklich in einen Menschen. Vielleicht hatte es ja mit Schicksal oder kosmischen Kräften zu tun? Oder war das alles wirklich nur Zufall? Dracos Problem war nur, dass er noch nie an Zufälle geglaubt hatte.

* * *

Es war früher Morgen, als Draco grob aus seinem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Es war so schön warm und weich und er wollte nicht wach werden, aber irgendetwas ließ seinen Geist und Körper nicht weiterschlafen. Ein komisches Geräusch drang an seine Ohren, ein Klopfen oder ein Pochen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und guckte hoch, um zu sehen, wo er lag. Es verschlug ihm glatt die Sprache und das sollte was heißen. Noch nicht mal, wenn seine Zunge festgenagelt wäre, würde er aufhören, seine persönliche Meinung unter die Leute zu bringen. Aber hier, an der nackten Brust von Harry Potter, waren seine Lippen wie aneinander geklebt. Wie war er nur hierhin geraten? Er ist doch einen halben Meter von diesem Kerl eingeschlafen, also was suchte er hier an dieser haarlosen, schmalen, weichen und doch harten jungenhaften Brust? 

Als er etwas wacher wurde und sich ein wenig mehr um sah, dabei versuchte, sich nicht allzu viel zu bewegen, um Harry nicht zu wecken, konnte er ahnen warum. Er lag mit unter der warmen Decke, der zerfetzte Kissenbezug war anscheinend über Nacht über den Bettrand gefallen und er hatte nur eine warme Quelle gesucht. Und scheinbar auch gefunden.

„Harry!" Die Stimme war schrill und fast schmerzhaft in seinen Ohren. Wer oder was war das bitteschön? Verdammt, manchmal wünschte er sich, ein Racheengel mit Flammenschwert zu sein. Dafür würde es jetzt Feuer und Schwefel regnen. Doch leider war er nur ein dreißig Zentimeter großer Elf und nicht mit einem Flammenschwert, sondern mit einer weißen Tunika. Weiche, Dämon! Das hörte sich schon in Gedanken töricht an.

„HARRY!" Wenn Harry nicht sofort aufwachen würde, würde er ihn wecken und zwar brutal.

Harry wachte schlagartig auf. Die Stimme seiner Tante schallte in seinem Kopf nach wie ein böser Traum und er richtete sich schnell auf. Er musste gleich runtergehen und das Frühstück machen, so wie immer. Er rieb sich die Augen, als er wieder an die Nacht zuvor dachte. Er wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um zu sehen, ob dieser Elf noch in seinem Bett lag. Aber da war nichts. Er hatte es nur geträumt. Verdammt, nur geträumt.

Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung schossen durch seine Venen wie brennendes Benzin und hinterließ nur Kälte. Er hatte so gehofft, dass seine Fantasie diesmal nichts damit zu tun hatte. Er hatte schon öfters von Momenten geträumt, wo er dieses Haus für immer verließ oder von Personen, die ihn von hier wegbrachten. Jedes Mal war er enttäuscht aufgewacht, weil er genau wusste, dass es nur Träume waren.

Doch plötzlich bewegte sich der Huckel Bettwäsche und wurde zurückgeschoben. Blonde Haare und zwei kleine Arme kamen zum Vorschein und streckten sich. Ihm war der Schlaf noch deutlich anzusehen und vor allem die schlechte Laune. Trotzdem spielte sein Herz Gummitwist und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob es besser im Hals oder im Magen schlug.

„Was strahlst du mich so an? Ich hasse Leute, die morgens schon so glücklich sind. Das ist unerträglich!"

„Harry Potter!", das war wieder die Stimme seiner Tante. „Bist du endlich wach, du Langschläfer!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie sein Zimmer. Sie war dabei so laut, dass sich Harry fragte, ob das S.W.A.T Kommando sich wohl hinter ihr versteckt hielt, als nur sie in seinem Türrahmen stand. Harry warf schnell seine Decke über den verpennten Draco und versuchte, sich so normal wie möglich zu verhalten. Doch Lügen waren noch nie eine seiner Stärken gewesen, er merkte bereits die Verspannungen in seinem Körper und wie steif er sich bewegte. (Anm. d. Autors: S.W.A.T ist eine amerikanische Spezialeinheit bei der Polizei "Special Weapons and Technics" die dürfen mit Sprengstoff, Killergewehren und son Kram rum spielen)

„Wird auch langsam mal Zeit, dass du aus dem Federn kommst. Du musst das Frühstück machen und mach es gefälligst gut, schließlich ist Weihnachten und ich will, dass alles perfekt ist. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Harry saß noch immer auf dem Bett und starrte seine Fenster an, ohne dass er etwas von der Außenwelt wahrnahm. Er hatte seine Hand auf den sich windenden Hügel auf seinem Bett gelegt. Draco wehrte sich, aber Harry wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand sein Geheimnis lüftete. Die Dursleys gönnten ihm kein Quäntchen Glück und machten alles kaputt, was ihm dies vermitteln konnte. Mal davon abgesehen mochten sie keine Überraschungen und ein kleiner Elf würde eindeutig in diese Rubrik fallen. Vielleicht würden sie ihn totschlagen wie ein Insekt. Ein Insekt, das zuviel Assbest geschnüffelt hatte.

„Dann will ich, dass du das Haus auf Vordermann bringst, während ich das Essen mache, verstanden?" Harry nickte wieder stumm und betete innerlich, dass sie bald das Zimmer verlassen würde, denn Draco war kaum noch zu halten. Instinktiv wusste Harry, dass der kleine Elf vor Wut explodieren würde, wenn er nicht bald wieder frische Luft bekam. „Und dass du dich ja benimmst, undankbarer Volltrottel!"

Harry hörte nur noch die sich schließende Tür. Er atmete erleichtert aus und verdrehte die Augen. Draco schoss unter der Decke hervor und hielt sich keuchend den Hals. „Du verdammter Mistkerl! Ich will dir helfen und du drückst mir die Decke auf das Gesicht!", schnauzte Draco los.

„Tut mir Leid, das war doch nur das Beste für dich."

„Das hat der Mann mit der Atombombe auch gesagt!" Harry schaute ihn nur verdutzt an und zog sich langsam an.

„Warum musst du hier eigentlich den Diener spielen?"

„Das war schon immer so", war Harrys lahme Antwort. Dracos Gesicht nach zu urteilen wartete er noch auf andere Worte, aber Harry blieb stumm. Was sollte er auch noch dazu sagen? Es war wirklich schon immer so.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, es war nichts Neues für ihn. „Ich muss mich beeilen, sonst kriege ich noch mehr Ärger."

Harry zog sich einen schlabberigen, abgelegten Pullover von Dudley an und atmete noch einmal richtig durch. Es half zwar nicht viel, den Tag mit seinen Verwandten durchzustehen, aber es war besser als nichts.

„Was soll ich hier machen? Spuken? Oder etwas illegal geschmuggelte Waffen an vorbeikommende Terroristen verkaufen?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich muss jetzt gehen", antwortete Harry zähneknirschend.

„Dann komme ich mit."

Mitkommen? Harry runzelte die Stirn. Wie sollte er das seinen Verwandten erklären? Er schwankte zwischen den Möglichkeiten „ Das hier ist mein neues Haustier, ein mutierter Schmetterling mit Superkräften" oder so etwas wie „ Das hier ist mein neuer Freund". Harry errötete leicht bei dem Gedanken, allerdings wusste er nicht so genau warum.

Doch bevor er irgendetwas machen oder sagen konnte, spürte er die zierliche Gestalt von Draco, die in den Ärmel seines ausgeleierten Pullis schlüpfte. Und das nicht gerade vorsichtig. In dem Mittelteil seines Oberteils stellte sich der Kleine auf die Stofffalte über seinem Hosenbund und machte es sich gemütlich so gut er konnte, was in so einem beengten Umfeld wahrscheinlich schwierig war. Harry guckte erstaunt an sich runter und bemerkte, wie Draco sich dicht an seinen Torso drückte. Unter diesem Zelt konnte man den kleinen Körper nicht sehr gut erkennen. Gut, dass die Dursleys ihn nie wirklich beachteten.

Das Gefühl der warmen Händchen auf seiner Brust, der kitzelnden Haare und der leichten Flügel, die auf seine Haut gedrückt wurden, ließ in seinem Magen ein paar Sektflaschen explodieren. Der Schampusthingytail, gemixt aus Aufregung und etwas Undefinierbarem, perlte an den Innenwänden seiner Bauchdecke und sickerte durch zu seiner Wirbelsäule. Prickelnde Blubberbläschen kribbelten seine Nervenbahnen entlang und wärmten sein Innerstes.

„HARRY POTTER!" Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und trabte schnell runter. Er wollte keinen Wutausbruch von Onkel Vernon riskieren, vor allem nicht vor Tante Magda, die ihn immer noch dazu anstachelte.

Draco fühlte sich an dieser Brust verdammt wohl. Am liebsten wäre er gleich eingeschlafen, da seine Nachte eher kurz war und dann von dieser schrillen Stimme brutal gestört wurde. Aber er hatte zu tun. Der Ruf nach Harry klang nach Ärger und er hoffte inständig, dass er helfen konnte. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen können, diesen Jungen im Stich zu lassen. Er war so gut, so rein und hilflos und verursachte die interessantesten und schönsten Gefühle in seinem Innern. Sein Herz raste wie nach einem riskanten Flug über den Wolken und Draco wunderte sich, warum Harry nicht das stetige Puckern an seiner nackten Brust auffiel. Ein aufdringliches Zucken durchfuhr seine Glieder wie ein Kurzschluss in einer elektrischen Leitung. Er brauchte nur an das Wort „nackt" zu denken und ihm wurde leicht schwindelig. Warum musste ihm das hier und jetzt passieren? Wie unprofessionell, er war doch kein Teenager mehr! Aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass Harry anziehender wie ein Seidenslip war.

Durch den dünnen Stoff des Pullovers konnte Draco die Außenwelt schemenhaft erkennen. Das Haus war auf den ersten Blick einfach nur steril, das dachte er, bis er die drei Schweine am Tisch erspähen konnte. Wie konnte jemand, der so auf Sauberkeit achtete, nur diesen Schmutz in sein Haus lassen? Aber wie sagte man so schön? Außen hui, innen pfui!

„Ich will meinen Kaffee, Junge. Und trödele nicht wieder so rum", kam auch gleich die kaltschnäuzige Aufforderung von dem ältesten Schwein. Ein Mann mit gleich mehreren Kinnpartien und erschreckenden Körperausmaßen. Für Sekunden stellte sich Draco vor, wie er wohl aussehen würde, wenn er unter diese Imitation eines Mannes kommen würde. Er kannte Planeten, die so groß waren wie der Hintern dieses Kerls. Und seine Gestalt hielt man für wunderlich. Tz, Menschen.

Die beiden anderen Gestalten ähnelten dem Hausherren, nur das die eine noch sehr jung war und die andere wohl weiblich, auch wenn das nur an der Kleidung zu erkennen war. War hier irgendwo ein Nest oder war das hier nur ein Zufluchtsort für hässlichen Menschen? Das konnte schlecht sein, denn der Junge, an den er geschmiegt war, war das absolute Gegenteil. Der machte sich gerade auf, um den Schweinen Kaffee und Tee einzuschenken. Wo war der Trog?

„Ich versteh das nicht, Vernon. Dieser Junge ist mal wieder viel zu spät. Und unser Essen ist auch noch nicht auf dem Tisch. Lässt du ihm das so durchgehen? Er ist ein kleiner undankbarer Nichtsnutz, der von seinen Eltern einfach hier ausgesetzt wurde und zum Dank für eure Großzügigkeit behandelt er euch auch so." Das war die Schweinefrau und Draco spürte, wie sich grummelnde Wut in seinem Magen ausbreitete wie eine Grippewelle im Winter. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen, so über Harry zu sprechen? Er konnte das Herz unter der straffen Brust schneller schlagen hören und wunderte sich, warum Harry nicht schon längst etwas gesagt hatte. Draco wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle explodiert, aber er wusste es war kein guter Zeitpunkt und er musste Harry erst mal nach Leibeskräften Halt bieten. Es würde wahrscheinlich all seine Geduld aufbrauchen, aber er musste es versuchen.

„Ich würde ihm Manieren beibringen, diesem kleinen Tölpel. Du solltest ihn mal über's Knie legen, verdient hätte er es schon vor Jahren." Draco spürte, wie sich die Muskeln von Harry anspannten und seine Tätigkeiten Speck zu braten und Toast zu machen ein wenig einfroren. Hatte er wirklich die Befürchtung, geschlagen zu werden? Draco horchte auf die weiteren Ereignisse.

Das junge Schwein grunzte nur vergnügt und der Schweinevorsitzende sagte nichts, aber der Blick, den er Harry und somit auch Draco zuwarf, war mörderisch. Draco musste schlucken, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Was würde als nächstes passieren? Aus einem beschützenden Reflex heraus, streichelte Draco die warme und gut duftende Brust von Harry und versuchte ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er diesmal nicht allein war. Nein, diesmal stand ihm eine unterarmgroße Elfe zur Seite. Was für eine Sicherheit.

„Duddy-Matzi, wollen wir denn jetzt mal deine Geschenke auspacken?" Die Frau mit der schrillen Stimme hatte das Jungschwein an den massigen Schultern gepackt und liebevoll angeschaut. Seit wann konnten sich Pferde und Schweine paaren? Eines war sicher, die Geburtenkontrolle war nicht immer so schlecht, wie es die Medien präsentierten.

Harry servierte der Familie das fettige Frühstück und durfte sich dann etwas Brot und Aufschnitt aus dem Kühlschrank holen. Er war verdammt froh, dass der kleine Elf unter seinen Klamotten war. Ohne ihn wäre er bestimmt schon dreimal ausgerastet. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber Tante Magda wollte ihn immer provozieren. Wollte sie sehen, wie Vernon, ihr Bruder, ihn so richtig verprügelte oder wollte sie einfach nur ihre bessere Position geltend machen. Harry vermutete beides. Harry wurde noch nie von Vernon verprügelt, aber die große Ader auf der Stirn von dem massigen Erwachsenen wurde jeden Tag größer und trug wahrscheinlich schon seinen Namen und er wollte Vernon nicht noch weiter aufregen. Vielleicht würde ihm eines Tages die Hand ausrutschen und Harry bezweifelte nicht, dass an diesem Tag auch seine Tante dabei war. Sie würde auf ihn herabschauen und ihm ins Gesicht lachen. Bei dem Gedanken krochen unangenehme Bilder vor sein inneres Auge. Nein, das wollte er wirklich nicht erleben.

Er stellte sich an die Küchenzeile, um nicht weiter aufzufallen, was bei den Dursleys fast unmöglich war. Er war immer ein Dorn im Auge dieser Familie. Hoffentlich war der Tag schnell vorbei. Er spürte die Wärme des kleinen Körpers, der immer wieder an ihn gedrückt wurde, ja sich sogar an ihn kuschelte oder war das nur Einbildung? Am liebsten hätte er seine Arme um seinen Bauch geschlungen und den kleinen Elf an sich gedrückt, aber er wollte weder auffallen noch Draco erschrecken. Er seufzte leise. Er war verwirrt, mehr als nur verwirrt.

„Hey, du Faulenzer. Hör zu, wenn ich mit dir rede", bellte Magda und Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „Nimm meinen Teller und gib den Rest meinem Hund, dann räum den Tisch ab." Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen und konnte wieder die winzigen Fingerspitzen auf seiner Brust spüren, die langsam über seine Haut fuhren. Ruhig bleiben, bleib ja ruhig. Nicht aufregen, damit tust du ihr nur einen Gefallen. Harry machte das, was ihm aufgetragen wurde und als er wieder zurück in die Küche kam (der Hund lag auf dem Sessel im Flur), war der Rest schon im Wohnzimmer und verteilte Geschenke, wobei Dudley natürlich die meisten bekam. Harry hatte die Berge schon von der Küche aus sehen können und fragte sich mal wieder, wo die Erwachsenen diese Anzahl der Geschenke verstecken konnten. So groß war das Haus auch wieder nicht. Vielleicht hatten sie doch irgendwo ein Dimensionstor?

Er machte sich an den Abwasch, als Draco aus seinem Kragen lugte und sich auf seiner Schulter abstützte. „Was hast du bloß für eine Familie, Harry?" In der Stimme des kleinen Wesens war Mitleid und Wut zu hören, aber Harry konnte nur die Schultern zucken. Eine größere Reaktion stand ihm nicht im Sinn, er musste sich bemühen, seine eigenen Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Wer wusste schon, wie weit er das heute noch schaffen konnte?

„Potter", wieder Tante Magda. „Komm her, du verpasst sonst alles." Harry schnaubte nur kurz. Was sollte er schon verpassen? Wie Dudley versuchte, die Karten richtig zu lesen? Wie Dudley sich fast nass machte, wenn er sich über das nächste Geschenk freute? Oder wie Dudley einen Aufstand machte, wenn zwischen den ganzen teuren Computerspielen, neusten Technikspielereien und tollsten Aufwendigkeiten ein Hemd oder ein Buch untergeschoben war?

Magda winkte ihn neben sich, damit sie auch beobachten konnte, wie die Miene seines Gesichtes sich vor Eifersucht, Neid und Trauer verzog. Sie war ein sadistisches Miststück. Draco hatte sich schon längst wieder unter seinen Pulli verzogen und Harry dankte ihm im Stillen noch mal lautstark. Er war so froh, dass dieser Engel bei ihm war und sich nun mit dem kleinen Gesicht an seine rechte Brust kuschelte. Er musste den schnellen Herzschlag gespürt haben, dass er ihn jetzt noch mehr unterstützte. Seine Gefühle für dieses Wesen schmälerten sich, als er so neben Magda stand, verklangen aber nicht.

„Siehst du, Potter? Schade, dass deine Eltern tot sind, sonst könnten wir hier ohne dich feiern." Sie tat es schon wieder. Diese hochentzündlichen und explosiven Minen, die sie für ihn auslegte, damit sie Spaß hatte, wenn er ausrastete. Harry grub seine Fingernägel in seine Handinnenflächen und versuchte, sich somit von ihr abzulenken. Draco streichelte ihn weiter über seine erhitzte Haut und Harry versuchte nur auf die leichten Berührungen zu achten. _Nicht zuhören, hör nicht zu. _

Er konnte sich diese Anziehungskraft zu dem Winzling einfach nicht erklären. Vielleicht steckte eine höhere Macht dahinter, schließlich musste Draco ja von irgendwoher gekommen sein. Er war bestimmt nicht einfach so vom Himmel gefallen, also was hatte es damit auf sich? Vielleicht stand er ja unter Drogen? Dieser Rest Käse von gestern war vielleicht ein wenig zu grün gewesen. Oder Tante Petunia hatte ihn vergiftet. Sie war einfach keine gute Köchin, konnte also sein, dass es sogar versehentlich passiert war, aber sie würden sich wahrscheinlich eher freuen, als um ihn zu trauern.

„Aber ich glaube, deine Eltern hätten dir sowieso nichts kaufen können. Sie waren so arm wie Kirchenmäuse." _Auf Draco achten. Achte auf seine Bewegung, auf seinen flachen Atem über deinem Herzen._ „Sie haben wahrscheinlich alles für Drogen ausgegeben." _Achte auf seine weiches Haar. Sie sind blond, fast weiß und am schönsten, wenn er im Mondlicht schwebt._ „ Deswegen wurden sie wahrscheinlich auch umgebracht. Vielleicht hatten sie ja Schulden?" _Denk an das süße Gesicht, wenn Draco noch so verschlafen ist. Denk an das grummelnde Maulen, wenn er gerade aufgestanden ist und vergiss nicht, dass er gerade unter deinem Pulli steckt und für dich da ist. Er wird dich nicht allein lassen._ „Oder dein Vater war Dealer und hat sich mit dem Falschen angelegt?" _Draco... Draco... Draco... Draco... Dra-_ „Was mussten deine Eltern wohl alles machen, um sich über Wasser zu halten und das noch mit einem kleinen Hosenscheißer wie dir."

Es war zu spät. Harry konnte sich nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie hatte zu viel gesagt, mehr konnte er einfach nicht verkraften. Da half auch der kleine Engel an seiner Haut nichts mehr und dass seine Fingernägel in seine Haut bohrten war auch nutzlos, denn die Wut verschüttete seinen körperlichen Schmerz. Kaltes Feuer brannte in seiner sich windenden Seele und zwang ihn zum Handeln.

„Halt die Klappe, halt einfach die Klappe", murmelte Harry und biss die Zähne zusammen und Draco jubelte innerlich. Harry hatte es endlich geschafft den Mund aufzumachen, vielleicht nur nicht unter den besten Umständen. Aber die Behandlung musste ein Ende finden, Draco hoffte nur, dass es jetzt nicht zu schmutzig werden würde.

„Was hast du gesagt, du kleine Mistkröte?", schnaubte die Schweinefrau.

„Hör auf, so über meine Eltern zu reden. Sie waren nie drogenabhängig, nie Drogendealer und hatten niemals Schulden. Hör auf, so über sie zu reden, sie waren weitaus wertvollere Menschen als alle hier Anwesenden. Halt deine fettes Schlabbermaul und..."

Draco verspürte einen starken Ruck, der durch den schmächtigen Körper ging und auf einmal drehte sich alles. Der Körper von Harry fiel nach hinten und Draco spürte, wie er einmal aufschlug und dann ganz zu Boden sackte. Sein kleines Herz blieb stehen. Was war passiert? Was hatte den Körper zu Fall gebracht? Draco blieb ganz ruhig liegen, er musste wissen, was passiert war. Es war ganz still, wahrscheinlich war sogar die Schweinefamilie geschockt oder sie hatte es geflissentlich übergangen und packte weiter ihre Geschenke aus. Draco krabbelte an der Brust entlang, um einen Blick aus dem Kragen des Pullovers zu riskieren. Was er sah, würde er nie in seinem Leben vergessen und als unvergesslicher Albtraum in seine Gedanken eingespeichert.

Der schwarze Haarschopf badete in einer immer größer werdenden Blutlache, seine Wange glühte rot und auf seinen wunderschönen schmalen Lippen thronte ein Tropfen Blut. Oh, bei allen Göttern, was war passiert? Was hatte diese alte Vettel mit ihm angestellt? Nun kroch Draco ganz aus diesem stickigen Stoff raus und kniete sich auf die harte Brust von Harry, um zu untersuchen, was mit dem Armen geschehen war. Glitschige Angst kroch wie ein Schwarm Insekten über seine nackte Seele und verursachte eine Furchtwelle nach der anderen. Er musste erst mal schlucken, bevor er weiter nach den Verletzungen suchen konnte. Er überhörte das kollektive Keuchen, das ungläubige Aufschreien und christliches Gebrabbel von den Pseudogläubigen um ihn herum. Nur Harry war jetzt wichtig, nur Harry.

Es war fast eindeutig. Dieses Schweinemonster hatte ihm so fest eins übergezogen, dass er nach hinten gefallen war und sich den Kopf am Wohnzimmertisch aufgeschlagen hatte. Und diese Leute hatten nichts Besseres zu tun, als seine Flügel zu bewundern. Harry brauchte Hilfe, sonst... Er wusste nicht, was sonst war und er wollte sich das auch nicht vorstellen. Vielleicht konnte er ja irgendetwas bewirken. Aber was? Er konnte doch nichts, er hatte so was doch noch nie gemacht. Wieso sollte er das ausgerechnet jetzt können? Dumbledore meinte immer, man solle auf sein Herz hören und alles würde so kommen, wie es sollte. Das hieße also jetzt, wenn er nur fest genug daran glaubte, würde Harry nicht sterben? Aber was war, wenn es vom Schicksal vorherbestimmt war, dass Harry genau hier und jetzt starb? Oh man, er war halt nicht besonders schlau, dass wusste er, aber heute war es das erste Mal, dass es ihn so richtig störte. Er hatte nur Brei im Hirn. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, warum er kein Rambo war, warum er nur ein kleines Wesen war, das augenscheinlich nichts tun konnte. Warum war er nur der, der er war?

„Was habt ihr getan?", flüsterte Draco erstickt. „Was habt ihr nur getan?" Jetzt schrie er die vier verdutzten Schweinemenschen ins Gesicht. „Nein, Harry. Es darf nicht sein, Harry. Wach auf, Harry. Bitte wach doch endlich auf, bitte, bitte, bitte. Du musst jetzt aufwachen, du musst einfach. Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach liegen bleiben, du musst aufstehen. Ich bin doch viel zu klein, um dir zu helfen und du kannst mich jetzt nicht einfach verlassen, wir haben uns doch gerade erst kennen gelernt und ich will mehr von dir wissen. Ich will alles von dir wissen. Du bist so ein hinreißender schüchterner Idiot und ich will mehr von dir, also steh endlich auf, Harry."

Er spürte, wie heiße Tränen in seine Augen traten und vergaß, dass diese unmögliche Familie direkt hinter ihm stand und versuchte, sich vor ihm zu verstecken. Er vergaß, dass er niemals weinte und vergaß, dass er sich versprochen hatte, es niemandem zu zeigen, wenn er wirklich mal weinen würde. Aber das wurden alles unwichtige Nebensächlichkeiten. Hier ging es um Harry Potter und sein Leben und er würde alles dafür geben, dass er weiterleben würde. Er konnte doch nicht einfach so... gehen, er musste noch so viel sehen und erfahren, damit er sah, wie wunderschön die Welt doch sein konnte. Wie wundervoll andere sein konnten und wie wunderbar auch die kleinen Sachen im Leben sein konnten.

Seine Tränen der Trauer und Verzweiflung, der Wut und der Hilflosigkeit rannen die Wangen runter, als er sein Gesicht in dem duftenden Kragen von Harry vergrub. Er krallte sich an den ausgeleierten Stoff und bat die kosmischen Kräfte im Stillen ihm beizustehen. Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, einfach so versagt zu haben und die unschuldige Seele ziehen zu lassen, ohne ihm zu zeigen, wie er wirklich war, nämlich vollkommen verrückt nach ihm.

Mit einem Mal spürte er die tröstende Wärme von der Macht, die ihn schon immer fasziniert hatte. Dumbledore kam ihm zur Hilfe und er wusste, jetzt würde alles gut werden. Goldenes Licht, von den Sternen geklaut und vom Mond beseelt, legte sich wie eine Wolke aus feinem Staub über sie. Leichtes Kribbeln, wie leiser Schnee, der auf seine Haut fiel, hüllte ihn ein und er konnte nur die Augen schließen und genießen. Plötzlich spürte er leichte Bewegungen unter sich, der Körper von Harry Potter begann sich zu bewegen und zu zucken, aber Draco wollte ihn für nichts auf der Welt loslassen. Er beobachtete das ganze Spektakel mit neugierigem Interesse und Adrenalin pumpender Aufregung. Doch als der Körper mehr und mehr bebte und gleißendes Licht ihn umhüllte, klammerte sich Draco nur noch fester an ihn und schloss die Augen. Die Energie um sie herum war so stark, dass Draco sie kaum aushalten konnte. Er schrie oder besser gesagt, er vermutete zu schreien. Er selber konnte sich nicht hören, aber die Schmerzen in seinem Hals und seinen Lungen war bezeichnend. Was passierte hier nur?

Auf einen Schlag war es ruhig. Nichts bewegte sich, kein Geräusch war zu hören und die Wärme war verschwunden. Als Draco seine Augen öffnete, sah er in die von Harry Potter. Sie waren so wunderschön, so grün und so… klein.

Ungläubig starrend richtete sich Draco schnell wieder auf und erkannte, dass er rittlings auf Harrys Schoß saß, der genauso klein wie Dracos war. Er rieb sich schnell noch mal die Augen und guckte sich erstmal um. Sie beide waren in der Werkstatt von Albus Dumbledore und lagen in einem Bett in einer sehr ungewöhnlichen Lage. Dann sah er wieder auf die kleine Gestalt von Harry Potter vor sich, der ihn verdammt süß und unverschämt anlächelte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er zutiefst verwundert.

„Du hast mich gerettet", flüsterte Harry und hob den Arm, um die leicht gerötete Wange zu streicheln. „Danke."

"Aber wie?", krächzte Draco und lehnte sich in diese viel zu neue Geste.

„Indem ich dir nicht egal war", war einfach nur die schlichte Antwort, als sich Harry aufrichtete und seine Arme um Dracos Taille schlang. „Danke."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco die durchsichtigen Flügel auf Harrys Rücken und berührte sie mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Er wusste gar nicht, wie leicht und weich sie sich anfühlten, denn er empfand es immer als sehr intim, fremde Flügel zu berühren. Freude und das warme Gefühl der Erleichterung ergriff von seinem Körper Besitz. Er war so glücklich, er hätte in tausend Teile zerspringen können.

„Ich bin jetzt auch ein Rambo", flüsterte Harry verschmitzt und Draco musste nur lachen.

„Nein, du bist bestenfalls ein Goofy. Aber ein wirklich sehr schöner Goofy." Und bei diesen Worten berührten sich ihre Lippen das erste und bestimmt nicht das letzte Mal.

* * *

Na? Hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe doch... 


End file.
